Ja'far
Jafar (ジャーファル, Jāfaru) is the adviser to Sinbad and one of the Eight Generals of Sindria. Appearance Jafar is an average sized man with pale skin and short white hair. He wears a long drabe that covers his entire body, and an green Arabian keffiyeh on his head. He has freckles around his nose. He always carries around his red wires, which is his Household Vessel, Balalark Sei. Jafar's legs are severely scarred, marked with single, long, almost stitch-like scars. When enraged, his eyes change into eyes that resemble those of a snake and turn gray. When Jafar's hair is shown, it is always wild, as has been like this since he was young. In certain instances, Jafar's legs can be seen to be marked with two large, almost stitch like scars, which were originally confused with the jagged seams of his young assassin trousers in their first appearance.Adventure of Sinbad, Page 79 Since, recent art of Jafar has cleared the buzzing debate and confirmed the canonical nature of the lines on his legs as scars, not to be confused with his attire as a child. Personality Jafar is a serious person, who gets angry easily. He is most often the voice of reason when Sinbad is doing something outrageous. He tends to scold Sinbad a lot, despite Sinbad being his King, older, and stronger than him. When provoked or angered, Jafar shows a whole different side to himself. He was easily willing to kill Kassim, when the latter opposed Sinbad. Another time this happened was when Judal called Jafar a "small fry" and told him to step aside, because he had some business with Sinbad. Enraged, Jafar was going to use his Household Vessel, Balalark Sei with his full strength, but was stopped by Sinbad before he could do so. History Jafar was part of an assassins troupe who hid in the village of Shamrashu. Partevia's Emperor ordered his troupe to track down and capture Sinbad, who obtained Baal, and also Drakon if he became troublesome. The Emperor did not want Sinbad dead, but sought out the troupe because they knew sensitive information that the soldiers did not, and were excellent at dealing with combat.Page 70 of Adventure of Sinbad Despite the Emperor's wishes, Ja'far tried to assassinate him for unknown reasons. He failed in the assassination and, for reasons that are yet unknown, decided to serve him as a vassal. Little is known about Jafar's history, but it is evident that, from a young age, he was under intensely abusive treatment, which would have most likely warped his ethical reasoning and his physical body. Since his assassin days, Jafar has apparently become quite tame and serious. Sinbad remarked that Jafar's eyes were always rogue when they'd first met. Over the course of their acquaintance, Jafar has apparently grown very close to his King, to the point where he is the only character to have nicknamed Sinbad, calling him always by "Sin." There appears to be a respect between Sinbad and Jafar, as Jafar was entrusted with the care of the entire Kingdom of Sindria while Sinbad was away. Plot Balbadd Arc Jafar and Masrur are at a hotel, waiting for Sinbad to return. When Sinbad returns with Aladdin and Morgiana, Sinbad explains the situation to him and Masrur. Jafar offers to pay for Aladdin and Morgiana's room. As they walk to their respective room, Jafar asks Sinbad if he got all his luggage stolen again, to which he answers yes. Jafar asks if everything got stolen, to which he also answers yes. Jafar asks Sinbad, when will he become aware that he was born to be "King". Then, he calls him King Sinbad. Sinbad tells Jafar not to expose that. Jafar is in the meeting with Sinbad and the Kings of Balbadd, Ahbmad Saluja and Sahbmad Saluja. The meeting is about why Balbadd has broken off trade with Sindria. They hear about the Fog Troupe from the kings. During the meeting, Masrur and Jafar say nothing. Sinbad declares that he will, by himself, will destroy the Fog Troupe. Jafar is at lunch with Masrur, Sinbad, Aladdin and Morgiana. Sinbad formally introduces Masrur and Jafar. Sinbad tells Morgiana that Masrur is also a Fanalis. Aladdin introduces himself and summons Ugo. Sinbad is surprised that Aladdin is also a Magi. Aladdin asks if he knows another Magi which he answers yes. Since Aladdin is a Magi, Sinbad chooses to reveal himself as King Sinbad. The person who conquered of 7 Dungeons, the master of 7 Djinn and the High King of the Seven Seas. Aladdin asks about what a Magi is, and Sinbad answers him. Sinbad asks Aladdin to lend them his power in capturing the Fog Troupe . Jafar protests this, saying Aladdin is just a kid. Sinbad says that age doesn't matter, but what matters is the capability of facing the Fog Troupe. Aladdin asks Morgiana what to do. She says if they managed to solve this problem, they could borrow the country's resources to aid them in their search for Alibaba Saluja. Sinbad says that she is different from Masrur, as Masrur resolves everything with brute force. Sinbad offers to aid Morgiana to the Dark Continent. He then tells her to leave this matter to the men and to wait at the hotel. Morgiana stomps her foot on the ground, breaking it, saying she wants to fight to. Aladdin backs her up, with the story of their way to Balbadd. Sinbad says that Fanalis sure are strong. He is next seen with Aladdin and Morgiana helping in fighting the fog troupe. They however only met with starving citizens and after Masrur blew out the fog, Sinbad let them in a residents house. Later he is present when Sinbad is listening in on Alibaba's story and when the fog troupe attacks their room he defends against incoming arrows by lifting a very heavy marble table. On the roof he wipes out half of the fog troupe with one attack. Jafar was the one who looked over Aladdin when he was unconscious. When Black Rukh was taking over Balbadd, though Jafar wanted to help Sinbad he is seen with Masrur keeping the people from fighting. He is next seen attacking Banker after Masrur knocked him down to let allowing Sinbad to finish him off. Sindria Arc Jafar greets Sinbad after his return from the Kou Empire. He asks what happens and Sinbad informs of the success of the agreement with the Kou Empire's Emperor. When a Southern Creature attacks Sindria, he stands alongside the rest of the Eight Generals and watches as Sharrkan defeats it. Zagan Arc Although Sinbad tells Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu to conquer the dungeon at Toran alone, Jafar sends Sharrkan, Masrur, and Yamraiha to the island as well for safe measure. Second Sindria Arc World Exploration Arc Jafar asks Yamraiha if Aladdin was able to enrol at the Magnostadt Academy without problems. Proudly, she tells him she is sure that Aladdin will be selected for the first Kodor, the highest level at the academy. Abilities Ja'Wires.png|Jafar's Wires Balalark Sei.gif|Balalark Sei Balalark Sei Breaking Bolg.gif|Breaking Borg According to Sinbad, Jafar is a trained assassin knowing a very particular skill. Wire :Jafar is proficient in using his wires to ensnare and stab with the bladed tip an opponent. Djinn Jafar uses the powers of Sinbad's Djinn, Baal. Baal lends his power to his Household Vessel, Balalark Sei. Household Vessel Balalark Sei (Twin Snakes Rope Darts) :Jafar's Household Vessel. It takes the form of the wire that he changes into the form of twin snakes to ensnare and bite the opponent. It's attack has enough power to destroy the Borg of Ithnan. Stats Battles/Events Relationships Masrur The two seem to be close, working together and understanding each other well, being Sinbad's first subordinates. Aladdin Jafar seems to have a soft spot for Aladdin, seen when he tries to keep Aladdin happy when he brings up Ugo, and when he covered his eyes during Sinbad's supposedly evil deed towards Kougyoku (though it was mostly because he didn't want Aladdin to see what they thought had happened). Sinbad Jafar met Sinbad when he was young, and to unknown circumstances, decided to join him after a failed attempt at assasining him. He's close enough to nickname him "Sin". Even though they are close, Jafar still has his moments of mistrust and anger towards Sin. After hearing Kougyoku and Alibaba talk, he says he can never get used to how Sinbad would manipulate people if it meant "for the good of Sindria". Trivia *In the original Arabian Nights, Ja'far is the vizier to the Caliph Harun al-Rashid and is portrayed as a good chancellor. *Jafar is the first character introduced that has freckles, the second being Koumei Ren. *His hobby is his work and his weakness is that he gets mad easily. His special skill is assassination techniques.Magi Official Guidebook *His favorite type of woman is a woman who contributes to Sindria. *Jafar is Sinbad's earliest subordinate. *Jafar usually only wears official clothing as he only has one set of normal clothing he received from Sinbad when he was 14 years old. *He makes his appearance in the ending theme of the anime.Episode 22 *During his misbegotten youth he used to say things like: "A thing such as my heart has been frozen since long ago".Volume 16 Extra *According to Morgiana, Jafar has no scent.Volume 8 Extra References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sindria Category:Eight Generals Category:Household Members